Everlasting Pain
by CaliforniaReaderChicka
Summary: James killed Bella and now Edward is in a state of Everlasting Pain. But can the new girl Amber help him through this? Or will Amber meet someone else?
1. Greeting Pain

** Everlasting Pain**

**EPOV**

**Pain……she was gone. He took her away from me and all I can feel is pain. Now all I have to remember her by is pain and a cold corpse. I looked around the room and I realized that I was my bedroom. I breathed in quickly and choked on the air. It had her scent. Everywhere I go in this house had her scent. I went outside and across the river. I wasn't going anywhere that I knew of I was just going.**

**The Next Morning**

**I went to school this morning even though it smelled like her there also. Why was this lesson so boring? Oh yea, I have already learned this about seven times. Who's that new kid up at the front of class? Her mind was a blur. To hard to read, it confused me badly.**

**"Class this is our new student Amber," Mr. Hawthorne stated.**

**So her name was Amber. She smells and even looks like Bella. UGH! I really have to stop thinking about her or else I could go crazy and…I will stop that thought there. My stomach feels like it was ripped out and shoved into a blender then put back in.**

**"Excuse me, may I sit here?" I looked up at Amber and the first thing I saw were her eyes. They were a soft aqua color. **

**"Yes, you may," I bet I sounded like some sort of freak.**

**APOV (Amber)**

**This guy I am sitting next to is well…quiet, and looks troubled.**

**"Excuse me, but may I ask your name?" I tried to act calm but his golden , topaz eyes were just so beautiful.**

**"I am sorry. My name is Edward, Edward Cullen, and your name?"**

**"My name is Amber, Amber Stone," My voice was shaking as I spoke.**

**The rest of the period went like this. The bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. I had forgotten I was new here I knew no one.**

**"Excuse me, Edward? Can I sit with you at lunch, you are the only one I know here," I was embarrassed, and thought he would say no because he did not want to be seen with the new kid.**

**"Sure. Just look for me and my brothers and sisters in the back of the cafeteria," He stated calmly and walked out of the class.**

**I grabbed my lunch and walked slowly to the cafeteria. When I walked in everyone stared at me and I put my head down and walked quickly to the table that I had seen Edward at. I sat down and looked around. His brothers and sisters were beautiful. I wonder how they were so beautiful.**

**"Hi. You must be Amber, Edward has told us about you," The short one with black hair and a pixie cut said.**

**I smiled and took out my sandwich. I ate slowly. When lunch was over I hurried to my next class. The end of the day bell rang and I went to go wait for my mom to pick me up. She arrived a few minutes late as usual. I got in our silver Scion and buckled my seat belt.**

**"Hey honey, how was your first day of school?" My mom sounded curious.**

**"It was cool. I hung out with this guy named Edward and his brothers and sisters at lunch. They seemed like nice people. They were really beautiful, in a supernatural way," But little did I know they were more supernatural than I could have ever thought of.**


	2. A new happening?

EPOV

**EPOV**

**Amber was just so beautiful it hurt to look at her. In some way she seemed like another Bella. Thinking about her hurts so much that I can't stand it. I don't what I am going to do. What if she doesn't like me I mean will she like try and slap me and hurt herself instead. If she keeps sitting with us at lunch she is going to start asking why we do not eat and why our eyes are darker than their usual topaz color. We can't just tell she might tell everyone and then we will have to move. I don't think I can just up and move when I just found someone that can help me get over Bella, but I don't think I will ever get over Bella. I wonder how Jacob, La Push, Renee, and Charlie are doing. I mean after losing your best friend and your daughter must be really hard. But none of them would ever understand what I felt for her. She was my soul mate not just my girlfriend but my souls mate! I took a deep breath and I smelt elk not to far from here. I started to run faster and faster when I could finally see the elk I spotted out the biggest one and pounced. I sunk my teeth in and sucked the blood up. Not one of my favorites but it will have to do till I have the courage to leave state and go get some bear or something. I sucked the elk dry and stood up. I heard a snarl behind me. I whipped around and crouched ready to attack. Emmett walked into view laughing his head off.**

**"Scared you!" He doubled over laughing.**

**I growled at him and walked off. He was just so immature sometimes I can't believe he is that old. I walked into the house and to the piano. I had nothing better to do because I did my homework. I started playing the lullaby that I had written for Bella. It bothered me because Bella was mine and she will always be mine. That is most likely not the right thing to but I will never be able to get over Bella no matter who I meet, no matter what happens.**

**APOV**

**Edward was the only thing I could think about the whole car ride home. When we finally got home I ran up the stairs and into my room. I got out my diary and started writing.**

_**Diary Entry:**_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I met this guy named Edward Cullen today. He is the cutest, smartest guy I have ever seen or met for that matter. His brothers and sisters seem like great people and they are almost as beautiful as him. I wonder where they got their insane beauty. I wish I were like that. I just have aqua eyes long wavy amber colored hair and I was kind of tall. But my feet were as big as skies. Well not really they were only size 9 in women's but still my mom's feet are only a size 6. Well I better get going so I can do my homework. They gave me at least an hour of homework. Bye**_

**I put away my diary and got out my homework. Algebra and science were my least favorite subjects. When I was done with my homework I got on the computer and checked my e-mails. I had one from my best friend back in California. I read the e-mail replied and unpacked some more of my boxes.**

**"YO! Sis, get down here if you want food!" My annoying younger brother called from down stairs. **

**I left my room went down the stairs and sat down at the table. We were having spaghetti tonight. Spaghetti had been my favorite food since I have 5. I don't know why the noodles and the sauce mixed together just make an amazing taste. I worship the people who made it the first time. I got myself a big helping and finished in record time.**

**"Thanks mom that was amazing. I am going back upstairs to finish unpacking," I kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs. I finished unpacking everything and grabbed my pajamas. I opened the door to my bathroom and walked inside. It was a big bathroom and I didn't have to share with anyone. I took a hot shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth, got dressed and went to bed.**

**The Next Morning**

**I got up put my clothes down and ran down the stairs with backpack in hand. I had a bowl of cereal and grabbed my coat. My mom and brother came down the stairs. We got in the car and drove to school.**

**"Bye mom! Bye Luke!" I called as I closed the door.**

**I waved at Edward. He looked up nodded and looked away. He looked troubled.**


	3. Authors Note

EPOV

_I just wanted to say I edited the second chapter. So please read it again before you read the other chapters! Thanks!_

_-GothicCaliforniaGirl_

_Just so you guys know my friend AlyssaGothicWereWolf fan is the co-author of this story,_


	4. Once Upon A Midnight Dreary

EPOV

**Chapter3: Once Upon a Midnight Dreary**

**APOV**

**The rain fell silently as I packed up my little hiking bag and got on my hiking boots. I slung the backpack onto my shoulders and opened the window. It was the Harvest Moon tonight, it was really pretty but it was creepy at the same time. I put one leg out the window then the other and jumped. My room was next to a big tree so I grabbed onto the tree and climbed down. I fixed my backpack looked up at my room and started for the woods. It was a really cold outside but I would manage if I kept moving. It had gotten late, I look up at the moon and I could tell it was somewhere around midnight. All of a sudden I heard an animal scream, I ran towards the sound when I saw a dark figure bent over the animal. The figure stood up and turned around. Blood was running from the corner of his lip down to his chin. I noticed the person face and to my disbelief it was…..Emmett. I started at him for a minute then I thought I heard him say something but I could not be sure. I was running away from my home and away from Emmett.**

**EPOV (Emmett)**

**I looked up and turned around. I saw a tall figure she was pretty but she was human I could smell her blood and her heart was beating. I saw her look at my lips and I realized that there was blood running from my lip to my chin. I had realized that it was Amber.**

**"Amber its not what you think," I doubt she heard me because she was screaming and running in record time. I stepped toward her but thought better than to run after a scared human.**

**I turned and raced toward Carlisle.**

**APOV**

**I don't know what just happened but I have to get away from here. What if they are after me or something? My legs are hurting….I feel like I have been running for hours. I tripped over a root and landed hard of my arms and stomach. I looked up to see a big sandy colored wolf. Then I black out. When I woke up I saw my mom and Luke and some strange lady and a really hot teenage boy, standing over me. I was really confused, so I tried to sit up but my arms gave out and I fell back down. The teenage boy helped me sit up he stepped back.**

**"AMBER YOU'RE OKAY!" My mother hugged me tight then pulled away and looked at me sternly." Honey what where you doing out in La Push in the middle of the night?" I was worried she would ask that question.**

**"Mom you never let me go night hiking but I do anyway. You know it is my favorite thing in the whole wide world to do. It's not that dangerous I just saw a big wolf looking at me and I fainted that's all." The other lady must have been the boy's mom because she shot him a look like she was mad. **

**He shrugged his shoulders and disappeared much to my disliking." Amber we are going home now. You are lucky Seth found you." My mom helped me up and Luke led me to the car.**

**"Thanks again. I don't know what I would have done if something were to have happened to her. And tell your son Seth thank you for me. Thanks." My mom talked way too much.**

**The rest of the car ride was quiet. No one really talked or moved we just all sat in silence. I couldn't help but think about that boy, Seth; he was just so amazingly cute. His eyes his hair everything about him made me feel like I liked him more than a girl should when they haven't even met the guy. When we finally got home I rushed inside and up the stairs to my room. I looked at the clock. It was Saturday at about 5 in the morning. My hand felt weird so I looked at it. A phone number was written on it. I never remembered writing that number so I added it into my phonebook and went to bed for the time being.**


	5. Why Me?

EPOV

**Chapter4: Why Me?**

**SPOV (Seth)**

**Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why am I so STUPID! Why her of all people. She fainted when she saw me in wolf form. I wonder if she still has the number I wrote on her hand. That was stupid to. My mother is going to kill me if she finds out that I imprinted on Amber. Man she just happens to trip looks up I look in her eyes and I love her. Why does this imprinting thing have to be so random? Why can't we just pick who we want to be with? I love Amber so much but I bet she has not even noticed I exist. I wonder if my mom well let me transfer schools so I can go to her school. I wish I could see her right now. **_Ring, ring, ring. _**I ran over to my and picked it up.**

**"Hello?" I did not know the number so I had no clue who it was.**

**"Hi is this Seth? This is Amber. I found your number on my hand and I thought I would give you a call." Amber's voice sounded like a million amazing singers and bells. It was so beautiful it could bring tears to ones eyes.**

**"Oh hi Amber. This is Seth. How are you?" I was hoping and praying that she liked me.**

**"Hey Seth I was wondering if well maybe you wanted to hang out today. I heard they had some pretty nice beaches in La Push," She sounded hopeful.**

**"Sure. What about First Beach and noon?" That gave me half an hour to get ready.**

**"Sounds great! See you at noon," She hung up the phone.**

**I held the phone to my ear for about a minute than tossed it on the bed. I looked through my drawers trying to find a decent bathing suit that actually fit me. When I finally found one I had about 5 minutes to get there.**

**APOV**

**I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. I rushed around my room putting on my best bathing suit getting a towel putting on sun screen and making sure I look okay. When I was done I looked at the clock. If I didn't leave right now I would be late. I rushed down the stairs and got in the car. My mom drove me to First Beach. I stepped out of the car. It was not hard to find Seth he was so tall and his hair was lighter than everyone else's. I waved to him and he waved back. I rushed over to him and we started talking non-stop I thought my tongue was going to fall off. We watched the sunset and I hadn't even noticed that I was leaning on Seth's shoulder. Looked up at him and sat up.**

**"Well Seth I had a great time but my mom is here so I have to go. Thanks again," I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the car.**

**SPOV**

**I don't know what just happened, but I think Amber just kissed me on the cheek. I know a kiss on the cheek is not that big of a deal but I mean she actually kissed! I forgot the pack is going to be learning about this tonight.**

_Later that Night_

**I phased and all I could think about was that one little kiss on the cheek.**

_**Oh Seth come on stop thinking about. You are going to make me go insane!! **_**Jacob was going to go insane I guess. I respect him and all but I could care less.**

**The rest of the night went like that but each time it was a different complaint a different person.**

_AN: Help everyone! I don't have any ideas. This chapter was just something I came up with on spot. I will speak with my co-author. But I need your opinions. Love YA!_

_- GothicCaliforniaGirl_


	6. Just Friends

EPOV

**Chapter6: Just Friends**

**APOV**

**I woke up to the loud noise my alarm clock made. I picked it up threw it at the wall and it came right back as that alarm clock was supposed to. I turned it off and climbed out of bed. There was a light rain falling outside and the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof was like a little kitten walking on carpet. I walked to my closet and took out my rain coat and threw it on the bed. I walked over to my bean bag and picked up the clothes I had put out last night. I pulled them on and laced up my green converse with checkered laces. **_(AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan _lol)** I picked up my backpack and walked slowly down the stairs. Today was the day I was going to tell Edward I liked him….or I hope I had the courage to. I made scrambled eggs, bacon and cinnamon toast. I open my book **_**The Maze of Bones**_** and started reading while I ate slowly. When I finished breakfast I put the plates in the sink and put the book away. Luke raced down the stairs popped two waffles in the toaster and sat down in the chair. **

**"Hey short stuff! What took you so long to get down here?" I asked messing up his hair.**

**"Go away giraffe!" He blurted out slapping my hand away.**

**I looked at him like he was crazy and walked back up the stairs to my bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth a put a little eye liner and mascara on……wanting to look good. I went down stairs to see my mom and Luke walking out the door. I sighed and looked at the clock. I wanted to drive my car today. I went back up stairs and read for 10 minutes before grabbing my keys and getting into my Smart Car. That car took my so long to get the money for I felt bad for not driving it. When I finally got to school I parked in the front and walked to English. I took a seat next to Edward and turned towards him. I was like a scared cat the way I was shaking.**

**"Edward, I wanted to tell you that I like you more than a friend,"I could feel my face go bright scarlet.**_ (OMG NO WAY! WHO KNEW??)_

**"Amber that's great and all but I only like you as a friend. I am so sorry it is just hard to move on so fast from what happened to my love, Bella. I really truly am sorry," He turned away and did his work again.**

**I felt rejected. I turned back to my work and acted like nothing had happened even though I felt like I had been hit by car.**

**EPOV**

**I felt like I crushed her in a way that I would never understand. Bella was my soul mate and I just couldn't get over her that fast. And then to top it all off I just turned back to my work and said nothing. I could feel that she was crushed. I felt so bad but Bella was the only one for me the only one that would ever be for me. The bell rang to go to P.E and I hurried out the door so I could give Amber some space. I just felt horrible about crushing her. It was necessary though, I mean I just could not let her find out about our secret more than she already knows. I watched her go into the girl's locker room and I went into the boy's locker room. I changed and walked into the gym. I saw Amber sitting with Lauren and Jessica. At least she had met friends other than me; I would not be able to see her sitting there alone. P.E went by in a flash and then lunch rolled around. As usual I sat with my family. I saw Amber keep looking at Emmett. It was really not good for us to have been seen hunting by a human. We were just friends.**_ I think I might finish this story guys! I am so proud of myself! Hey I need some ideas for Edward because I don't want to make a love story just yet between Seth and Amber. I will make a sequel all about Seth and Amber if you want. Well give me ideas. Later!!_


	7. Funeral Time

EPOV

**Chapter6: Funeral Time **

_AN (I am just going to say this now. This is going to be a short chapter because I needed more Edward and I wanted there to be a funeral. So don't complain to me please.)_

**EPOV**

**Today was the day of the funeral. I was glad it was not open casket because I don't think I could bear to look at her still face. I looked through all my suits picked my favorite tie and shoes, and then got dressed. I made my way down the stairs and grabbed the keys to my Volvo. I got in the car and headed to the funeral site. When I finally got there I saw my family, Charlie, Renee, and Jacob and his pack and family all there crying their eyes out. I would have cried but I tried hard not to. If I started crying who knows what would happen but it would not be pretty. They got on with the service and I was the third one to throw some soil on the casket. It was hard not to cry so I started crying my tear less cries. It was getting uncontrollable so I walked away so no one would see me. When I came back everyone was getting ready to go to the memorial service.**

**"Hey Edward. How are you doing?" Charlie said crying on the way to his car.**

**I gave him a quick nod and got into my car and drove to the memorial service. They service was long and people were sharing their good memories about her. I shared the one when we were just laughing and talking having a great time. I wanted to remember Bella like that, not like the cold corpse she is now. At the end of the service I went home and studied. There was no need to study but I did anyway. It was about midnight before I put down the book having learned the entire Latin language. I went down stairs and started playing piano. Making sure I did not play the lullaby because that would just cause me to cry and get out of hand. I looked out the window and started to get this sudden burning in my throat. I was thirsty and I am way thirsty. I darted out side looking for a scent. Finally I got a mountain lion's scent and followed it. When I caught up with it, no more than a second it was down and almost completely drained of all blood. It was way better than elk. Elk was not one of my favorites I like bear and mountain lion. After about two mountain lions and an elk the burning feeling went away. I made my way back home, took a shower and lay on my bed. I faintly smelled Bella here. But that was expected because of how much she was in this room. When six o'clock rolled around I got ready for school and got in my Volvo and drove to school. It would be a very long day after yesterday.**

_AN ( Sorry everyone. I told you it would be a short chapter. If you have any ideas for this story please let me know! Love Ya!)_


	8. Longing

EPOV

**Chapter 7: Longing**

**SPOV**

**When was I going to see her again? Maybe I should call her…I picked up my phone and dialed her number. The phone rang twice before she picked up.**

**"Hello?" Her voice was as beautiful as I remembered.**

**"Hey Amber its Seth," I hoped she could not hear the way my voice sounded like a kid in a candy shop.**

**"Oh, hey Seth! I was wondering if you wanted to go to Port Angeles with me on Saturday." Her voice sounded hopeful.**

**"I would love to! I mean, yeah sure. What time?" I forgot how excited I got over little things.**

**"Um, I wanted to take my Smart Car, so how 'bout I come pick you up at noon," I heard noises in the background, like she was cleaning.**

**"Sounds great! Oh yeah, don't eat lunch, I want to treat you to lunch. How about, that really good, really expensive, Italian restaurant?" I was hoping she would say yes because that was my favorite restaurant.**

**"Sure! I am new as you know, so I will need your help around town," If I were standing in front of her, I bet she would be smiling.**

**"Sure thing! Well I have to go run patrol, I mean run a mile. Bye!" I hung up the phone and flopped onto my king size bed.**

**I thought about what I had just said. She was most likely going to ask what I meant by run patrol. I walked outside and into the forest. I undressed and phased, running to where I head Jacob howl.**

_Hey guys? _**I asked timidly.**

_What now Seth? _**Jacob growled.**

_ I said I had to go run patrol to Amber….._

_YOU DID WHAT!_

_Sorry. What do I do if she asks?_

_Well you did imprint on her, so tell her the truth._

__**We said nothing more the rest of the night.**

**APOV**

**What did he mean by run patrol? I will ask him on Saturday. I put my phone on the charger. The rain was falling lightly so I decided to curl up and read my favorite book, **_The Empty Mirror_**. I eventually fell asleep, dreaming about Seth and Edward.**


End file.
